I Don't Think We're in the 60's Anymore
by diva cereal
Summary: After finding a strange object on the ground, our favorite Greasers are sent into our time! How will they get home? :: Won't be your typical story. Eventual slash.
1. Chapter 1

It all started with something as simple as walking home. That's all Sodapop Curtis did when he found the small rectangular object. It was a little smaller than a credit card- he knew that because some soc parents used them at the DX- and thin enough to fit into that useless little pocket that was inside your big jean pocket.

Soda stared blankly at the dark screen on the light object, raising an eyebrow. "Wonder what this is." He mused aloud, looking at the white wires coming from a small hole. He reckoned he should show the other guys his discovery; maybe it would be something important, and he'd get reward money for it.

With that thought he grinned and started trotting home, eager to show someone in the gang his finding.

lollollollollollollollollollol

Soda was pleased to see that everyone he wanted to show the rectangular thing to was there. Johnny, Steve, Dally and Two-bit were sitting around the dining room table, playing a card game. Johnny was obviously winning; that kid was amazing at poker. Dallas seemed to be in a huff about it, but it was mostly ignored.

Ponyboy was sitting on the couch, reading one of his novels. As Soda walked further into the room he could see the title of the book, Alls Well that Ends Well, by William Shakespeare. Wasn't that that guy who said "To be, or not to be?" or something? Eh, whatever. And his older brother? Ah! There he was; he'd just walked in the door.

"Hey guys," Soda said with a grin. "Check this out." He then pulled the little object and the wired out, setting them on the tabletop next to the cards. Ponyboy was even interested enough to get up and look at what it was.

"What is it?" Two-bit asked, poking it with a finger. Dally picked it up and looked it all over, eyebrows furrowed in confusion and a bit of anger.

Darry carefully tool it from Dally, his eyebrows furrowed aswell, and he pushed a tiny switch on the top that said 'Hold' from orange to white, and the tiny screen flickered on. He near jumped out of his skin when that happened.

"How'd you do that?" Soda asked curiously, craning his neck to see.

"I just… Flipped the switch." Darry said vaguely. He pressed the button on the bottom of the circle on the screen side, two white vertical rectangles next to a sideways triangle, and, as loud music began to play from the end of the wires, he felt himself lifted from the ground with a shout, and everything went black.

lollolollollollollollollol

First fic. Chyes, there will be more :3 This won't be your typical Outsiders in the future fic; nosirreebob. The OCs won't be all perfect, and there WILL BE NO OC/OUTSIDER ROMANCE. Other than flirting. But there's gonna be slash, too :3 Because that's what I live for. Duh.

P.S: THis fic is dedicated to my goddess, Remedy for Chaos. She's amazing. Go read her fics :3


	2. Chapter 2

When Darry came to, he had no idea where he was; he certainly wasn't in his house, that's for sure. As his vision un-blurred, he saw someone standing over him, and they were talking. It was a girl, and she was frowning. She wasn't the most attractive thing ever, but who was he to judge? Straight, layered brown hair, thick black glasses, an acne problem, and overweight, but she just had something to her that made him feel okay. That is, until she kicked him in the side.

"Dick! Why did you steal my iPod?" she exclaimed, snatching the small, rectangular thing from him. She looked at the small screen, glaring at him once more. "Look! You wasted half my battery!" With that, she shoved it in his face, the little screen glowing. He could see the words "Hey Juliet" on one line, "LMNT" on the line under it.

Shaking his head at her, he sat up. "Who the heck are you and why are you yellin' in my face?" he asked her, rubbing his head. She stared at him suspisciously.

"I'm Erica." She said. "Do I know you from somewhere? You seem vaguely familiar… Wait, what's your name?" she asked, seeming a little disturbed now.

"Darry… Uh, Darrel." He said, and she made an unattractive sputtering noise.

"You're shitting me, right?" she asked, walking in a circle around him. "Darry Curtis, right?" she asked, receiving a nod from the older man. She sat down on the ground next to him loudly.

"How? You're.. You're not real!" she cried, poking him in the chest.

"Well of course I'm real!" he exclaimed. "Where am I?" he asked, glaring at her.

"Cleveland, Ohio." She answered. He furrowed his eyebrows to speak, when she started talking again. "No, it's not Tulsa, Oklahoma. No, I don't know where Sodapop, Dallas, Two-bit, Johnny, or Steve are, and no. It's not 1966." She said, chewing her lip. "It's 2006"

At that, he passed out.

lollollollollollollollollollollollollollollollol  
Chapter two. I think I like ending with someone passing out oO


End file.
